The present invention is designed for use by kayakers and the users of small boats having weights and structures similar to those of a kayak. While kayaks are generally considered to be relatively lightweight in comparison to other boats, nonetheless they are typically transported by means of roof racks on a vehicle. There are several brands of roof rack that are typically employed in the transport of kayaks, these include the following two widely used brands: Thule® and Yakima®. The roof racks provided by these manufacturers and by others for the purpose of transporting various objects typically include at least two support structures that extend from one side window of the vehicle to the opposite side window. These two support structures are typically disposed in a parallel relation so as to support a kayak on the roof of the vehicle. Naturally, the kayak is oriented so that its prow is pointing to the front of the vehicle and its stern is pointing to the rear of the vehicle. Clearly, this orientation may also be reversed.
Manufacturers supply basic roof racks and additional attachments for loading various objects on a vehicle. For example, the basic roof rack structure may include an attachment for holding one or more bicycles on the roof of the vehicle. Similarly, the basic roof rack structure may also include an extra cargo pod for holding suitcases, sporting equipment, and the like for long trips. Most relevantly for the present invention, however, the two cited manufacturers, and others, also supply attachable cradles for holding kayaks. In general, kayaks are affixed to vehicles in one of two positions: (1) flat or down; and (2) at an angle in a cradle. This latter positioning is particularly advantageous when it is desired to carry a number of kayaks on the same vehicle at the same time. It is this last cradling arrangement which is taken advantage of in a preferred embodiment of the present invention. It is noted, however, that the present invention is also employable using a basic roof rack structure not having additional cradles for a boat.
Cradling structures for holding kayaks on a roof rack are illustrated in US patent application number US 2014/0263503 published on Sep. 18, 2014 in the name of Laverack et al.
It is also known that it is possible to employ rods extending from the ends of the roof rack to the ground in a sloped configuration. Such a device is illustrated in FIG. 4, discussed more fully below, and may be used in conjunction with the present invention but is not part of the present invention.
Individuals who are older, disabled, suffer from muscle or joint weakness or who are afflicted with various illnesses may not always be in a condition to lift a kayak to the full height of a vehicle roof. This is particularly true if the vehicle is a van rather than a sedan. Such individuals may require, perhaps only from time to time, a convenient mechanism for moving the kayak from ground level to vehicle roof level; and, correspondingly, from the roof level back to the ground. Such a mechanism should be lightweight, easy to handle, easy to install. It is also convenient if the mechanism is easily foldable until it is needed.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.